Cuando amas
by DayiFabi
Summary: "¿Qué es el amor?" Cuatro escritos. Cada quién ha amado a su manera, sus historias se han escrito con dolor y lágrimas. Cuando amas, debes saber que te espera sufrimiento y angustia. Con todo, cuando amas sabes que estás vivo, y eso es lo que todos tenemos en común. [Karin Kurosaki/Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushiro/Rangiku Matsumoto.]


_**¡Feliz San Valentín/Día del amor y la amistad! Al final daré explicaciones de esto. Disfruten^^ **_

_**Bleach, no me pertenece... Dios... ¡Es de Tite, que les quede claro!**_

* * *

_No tengo la menor idea del por qué escribo esto. No me interesa en lo más mínimo, el amor va más allá de lo que uno llegase a entender y por ende no me concierne a mí, ni a nadie, catalogar un significado para ello. Para cada quien es diferente, y cada quien lo siente diferente. ¿Estarías dispuesto a leer aproximadamente siete mil millones de teorías sobre el amor? Yo ni muerta. Ni siquiera creo que me alcance cada minuto de mi existencia para hacerlo._

_Pero quizá sea por ese maldito cosquilleo que causa tu recuerdo, que ahora desperdicio mi tiempo en estas palabras. ¿Qué es el amor para mí? Un estúpido sentimiento que me ha tenido presa, encarcelada tras barrotes de fierro durante meses, desde aquella tarde en la que tuve el martirio y fortuna de conocerte. Lo que amé de ti fue que pareces conocerme como nadie más, has visto a través de mi negro antifaz, y te has percatado de la verdadera esencia de mi alma. No me mires así, yo también sé amar. Puedo hacerlo. El membrillo puede ser ácido y áspero, pero, ¿Sabías? Crece de los rosales. No seré la chica más femenina, que ande por ahí entregándome con el corazón en mano a las personas. Sin embargo tú pareces saberlo. Aún anhelo volver a compartir contigo algún juego, deseo que vengas una vez más a este humilde pueblo, cual sea la razón. Seré egoísta pero que te quede claro: es tu culpa y de nadie más. Porque llegaste sin invitación, sin ser algo que yo tuviese visto en mis planes. Fuiste como una estrella fugaz, rápida, pasaste por mi vida en un parpadeo y la iluminaste de tal manera que, aún ahora, esa luz me mantiene hipnotizada. Así como entraste y robaste mi corazón sin permiso; te fuiste. Yo sé mejor que nadie que simplemente, vivimos en mundos distintos, épocas, tiempo. Pero no me preocupo ni me importa. Yo algún día iré donde estás tú también, y hasta entonces seré fuerte. El destino ha jugado con nosotros a su gana, ha unido nuestros caminos de una extraña e inesperada manera. Somos unos simples muñecos para su diversión. Pero no olvides que nosotros somos quien jugamos, los que escribiremos esta historia. Me esforzaré, para así, cuando nos topemos a cara nuevamente, tú ya no veas en mis orbes ónix a una simple niña futbolista. Que, cuando me tope con tu mirada aguamarina nuevamente, sea capaz de luchar por ti y ese corazón de hielo tuyo. Yo quiero ser quien lo derrita. Y me devolverás lo que hurtaste sin permiso. Hasta entonces… haz lo que se te de la gana. Vive. Sé libre._

**_Karin Kurosaki._**

* * *

_Seré joven y por ello soy ingenua. ¿Es acaso ingenuidad o estupidez? Ya no lo sé. Amé y sufrí. El amor puede ser la cosa más hermosa, ese sentimiento que te motiva cada día y es causa de sudor y lágrimas. Depende de la perspectiva en que se vea, puede ser tu salvación… o tu perdición. Amé y morí. Perdí lo único que me mantenía en equilibrio en esa cuerda floja, la traición me llevó a dudar y caí hacia el abismo. Sentía cómo criaturas que sólo creía existentes en mi infantil mente, tomaban forma y me jalaban, arrastraban, me susurraban condenas al oído. Estaba perdida en el inmenso océano en medio de una tormenta que no cesaba. Esa amabilidad y pureza que alguna vez fue mi droga, todo fue una simple ilusión. He sido utilizada como una muñeca de trapo por la persona que creí, fue la más importante en mi vida._

_Pero una vez que el recuerdo se desvanece, claro que dejando una marca permanente en tu persona, una vez que la cicatriz ha dejado de sangrar y el dolor se apacigua, la tormenta se calma y veo tu mano. Se hundía en esas aguas y tomó la mía propia, con la fuerza que te caracteriza pero a la vez suave, como si tocarme fuese un pecado. En ese momento creí sentir el amor. Me sacaste y liberaste de la oscuridad, ahuyentaste a las criaturas que querían devorar mi alma y me construiste una nueva vida. Y es muy curioso, porque hasta ese día yo había estado ciega, estando tú siempre a mi lado, durante años, observándome, protegiéndome… Yo no me di cuenta, que eras tú y nadie más la persona más importante para mí. Porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano y tu de igual manera, somos dos simples piezas de ajedrez que por azares del destino se colocaron en el mismo tablero, siendo compañeros de aventuras, risas y tristezas. Ahora me doy cuenta… Que no estoy muerta, estoy viva, viva como nadie más y es gracias a ti. Por eso, gracias por hacerme ver la luz nuevamente, por estar siempre a mi lado sin chistar. Gracias por nunca haber dudado de mí, ya que tú fuiste el único que creía ciegamente en mi persona a pesar de la estupidez. Y disculpa. Disculpa por mi espada alzada hacia ti, por las heridas que causé indirectamente y por mi debilidad. Más que nada eso, disculpa mi debilidad. Perdona que tenga que depender de otros, te juro por éste adolorido corazón, que seré fuerte. Algún día lo seré y hasta ese momento me consideraré digna de caminar con tu mano entrelazada en la mía, hacia donde el destino quiera llevarnos nuevamente. Porque los pétalos de flor caen, meciéndose al compás de una inexistente melodía y el viento se las lleva. Tan sólo espero que, mi pétalo se dirija hacia la misma dirección a la que vas tú._

_**Hinamori Momo.**_

* * *

_Yo no sabía que podía amar hasta que ella apareció. Era un tabú mencionar esa palabra de cuatro letras, algo que simplemente no creía posible despertar en mi persona. Pero lo hizo, derritió mi coraza de hielo con una tierna sonrisa, porque fue la única que no me tuvo miedo, no me dio la espalda como todos los demás por mi simple apariencia. Vio a través de mí, sabía que si entraba a mi vida se congelaría en el intento; pero no le importó, y al final ella terminó ganando. La luz que le dio sentido a mi existencia, la que veo siempre en la oscuridad y me da aliento todos los días. Tan inocente y frágil como si fuese cristal, cualquiera podría abusar de su ingenuidad y la atacaría por la espalda. Yo lo sabía y por ello me juré protegerla, dar mi vida si fuese necesario. Pero fui un maldito estúpido, teniendo todas las pruebas frente a mí… No supe actuar. Y ahora ella sufre y, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No lo sé. Esperar, quizá. Esperar a que vuelva a sonreír como antes, a que esa luz que desprendía a creces vuelva a prender. Mientras tanto, seguiré protegiéndola como me lo prometí, en las sombras, tras de ella. Para que nadie, ni yo mismo siquiera vuelva a hacerle sufrir. No se lo merece, su alma pura no tiene por qué ser atacada de esa manera. Me convertiré en lo que la gente más tema, seré fuerte, mataré. Todo por ella. Y cuando vuelva a perderme en las tinieblas, tan sólo me limitaré a cerrar mis ojos… y esperar ver tu luz aparecer._

_Y, ¿Qué es el amor? No tengo la menor idea. Seré genio pero, entender algo tan complejo está fuera de mi alcance. Tan sólo sé que… cuando amas, sabes que estás vivo. Sufres, lloras, ríes, vuelas, caes. Inclusive yo, aún en mi muerte, sé que esta alma vive con fuerza. Por el amor. Al final, ese estúpido sentimiento es el que nos une como personas y nos restriega en la cara lo vivos que estamos._

_**Hitsugaya Toushiro.**_

* * *

_Me he topado cara a cara con el amor. No es mentira. Me enfrenté a él y he salido, no ilesa, puesto que aún hoy día llevo heridas permanentes en mi alma por ese sentimiento, pero al parecer me las podré arreglar para seguir viviendo como lo he hecho hasta este momento. Sé que ya no estás aquí conmigo, no sé donde estés y tampoco sé si volveremos a vernos. Tú fuiste por un camino el cual yo no puedo seguir, cruzaste una puerta que me está prohibida pasar. Siempre es lo mismo… eres tan inalcanzable, por más que me esfuerce, por más que alce mis manos a las estrellas no consigo tocar ni una sola. No hay un solo día que no te recuerde. De hecho, cada segundo, minuto y hora estás en mi mente. Deberías estar agradecido… Que este corazón, que ha sido pateado, desgarrado, atravesado con cuchillas siga latiendo y sólo por ti, pese a que no estás a mi lado. ¿Volveremos a estar juntos? Es una cuestión que aun se mantiene al aire. No lo sé, pero… si esto se trata del final, gracias. Gracias por esas sonrisas que sólo me dedicaste a mí, tus caricias, protección y abrazos repentinos. Juntos escribimos un libro de más de mil páginas, una historia que quedó sin final y es mi deber escribirlo, con esta mano temblorosa. La historia de nuestra vida, que no fue la más dichosa. Con interrogantes, desdichas, lágrimas y quizá… este punto final. Gracias por haberme amado como yo a ti._

_Y la respuesta a lo último que escuché de ti:_

_Sí, te perdono, Gin._

**_Rangiku Matsumoto._**

* * *

**_¡Buaa! Q.Q_**

**_Bueno... Aclaro: este NO es el especial de San Valentín que tengo preparado, ese lo publicará mañana, quizá pasado. Simplemente fue algo que me nació escribir..._**

**_Puse HitsuKarin porque el amor es algo que cualquiera puede sentir, se puede representar de cualquier manera. Y si personas ven amor en ellos dos, tienen sus razones para creer eso. Además, tanto nosotras como ellas compartimos los mismos gustos. Ya saben, amar a Toushiro y Bleach xD Así que, con esto quisiera hacer algo así como una "tregua". Karin es un personaje fuerte y digno de apreciar, a la vez que Momo. (Palabras emotivas de la escritora :D)_**

**_Tenía planeado escribir solo de Hitsugaya, Hinamori y Karin, pero creo que quien más ha amado y sabe lo que es con más fuerza, es Rangiku. No escribí mucho de ella pero creo, transmití lo necesario. _**

**_Bueno, ¡Feliz San Valentín nuevamente! Y... ¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
